poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?. Opening/Prologue (The movie opens in Egypt in the year 41 B.C.E., an army is attacking the palace as the Egyptian try to defend it but then the romans catapolt fire to the palace) (And then, the Egypt is now in ruins, and we see a boat rows away from the ruined city.) * Cleopatra (voice over): In the year of 41 B.C.E., as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs escaped upon the River Nile. (She looked the ruined palace, and looks at her onk) * Cleopatra (voice over): My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. (The Egyptians walk and carries Cleopatra to the Sphnix) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' There beneath the great Sphnix, lay a hidden tomb. (We fade to inside the tomb, they continue to walk) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' An ??? maze of deathly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by a ancient horror. (We go to a mummy and zoom out to see all of the mummies) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' The army of the undead, a dozen mummified warrior waiting to call to rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! (We see the Egyptians setting the traps up) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' The acient traps were set. (After they set all of the traps, they sealed the tomb) *'Cleopatra (voice over):' And the tomb sealed. (We go to Cleopatra waking toward a statue and bows down) *'Cleopatra:' Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my curse. The curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written! (Then the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?" is shown as the credits role, and we go the present day, as we see a brush dusting off the dirt, revealing a onk necklace) *'Voice:' Jinkies. (A hand takes the necklace out of it’s place, revealing that Velma was the one who found it) *'Velma Dinkley:' It’s so beautiful, but what‘s it doing up here? (???) *- *- *- *- *'Velma Dinkley:' Double jinkies! Arriving to Egypt (At the desert) * Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! * '''Shaggy Rogers: Man Scoob, Egypts a real hot spot. * Scooby-Doo: 'Uh-huh. (laughs) *'Starlight Glimmer: '(Singing) Walk like an Egyptian. *- *'Fred Jones: 'Yeah. Surprise, Velma. *'Scooby-Doo: 'Velma, surprise? Where, where? *'Daphne Blake: 'Sorry, Scooby. False alarm. *'Scooby-Doo: 'Oh. *'Fred Jones: 'Hang In there big guy. We missed him too. But don’t worry, the good ol Mystery Machine will have there. (Then the Mystery Machine stops) *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers: Water! Water! We’re doomed, Scooby-Doo! We’re doomed! *'Scooby-Doo:' Doomed! (Howls) *- (???) *'Daphne Blake:' Do you think we should tell them that it’s only a mirage? (But it was too late, as Shaggy and Scooby spits out the sand) *'Rika Nonaka:' Oh, too late. *'Discord:' Daphne spoke too soon. *'Tino Tonitini:' I guess the heat can play tricks with your mind. (Scooby and Shaggy lay down and a bird is flying above them) *'Scooby-Doo: '''Raggy. Oh. Vultures. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Vultures!? (whimpers) Who would have thought it could end like this. Scooby and Shaggy, (whimpers) a baked buffet for a buzzard’s breakfast! (whimpers) *'Fred Jones:' Wait a minute. That’s no vulture. It’s a hawk. *'Sam: Hawks don't eat humans. Surprising Velma/Meeting Prince Omar * - Encounting Amelia Von Butch/Entering the Chamber * '''Woman: Ah, the Great Sphnix. Nice kitty. Purr for momma. * Velma Dinkley: (gasps) Dr. Amelia Von Butch. * Zoe Orimoto: Amelia Von who? * Velma Dinkley: Butch. She’s a notorious archeologist and world class treasure hunter. * Prince Omar: You mean "treasure thief." (picks up his phone) This is Prince Omar, I must speak to my uncle. (Then, Von Butch used her gadget to get Omar's phone away) * Amelia Von Butch: I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected. (Tosses Omar's phone) Permanently. (The man catches and crashes the phone into pieces) * Amelia Von Butch: Secure the perimeter. We work alone. * Prince Omar: 'Dr. Von Butch! You must leave here at once. * '''Ameli Von Butch: '''And you are? * '''Prince Omar: '''Prince Omar Karrum. Sandstorm/Omar's turned to stone Exploring the Chamber/The Undead Army encounter and chase *'Campbell: The army of the undead! Velma is turned to stone * Starlight Glimmer: 'Oh, no! Velma! * - * - The slide to the unknown city/Ascoobis At the chamber/Dr. Von Butch and the villains arrive/Locus swarm * * * * * * *'Daphne Blake: 'Uh how about it’s the necklace is the key to the curse. *'Fred Jones: 'Whoa, even better. * With Scooby, and the others/At the town Rescued by Amahl Ali Akbar Scorpion Chase/Reunited with the others (???) *'Shaggy Rogers: Wow, it's some kinda sports arena. And the place is packed. Hey, do you think maybe they played baseball in ancient Egypt? *'Scooby-Doo:' Oh boy, I hope so. *- *- *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, maybe this sand spirit is on a low coward diet! (???) *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Would you look at that? That sand spirit was really just a remote controlled monster runned by Hotep. (Then, came the rest of the heroes on camels) *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' That man is not Hotep! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Fred Jones:' It just doesn’t add up, if the nile ran dry because of Hotep's scheme, would this mean the curse of Cleopatra is a hoax? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Hoax?! Tell that to poor Velma, turned to stone, and meanwhile we were having the good life, well except for the giant scorpion part. (Scooby continues howling as Daphne comes down) *'Daphne Blake: '''Oh poor Scooby. Listen to him he’s heartbroken. *'Zoe Orimoto:' How sad. *'Sparrow:' It makes me feel like I want to cry too. Back at the Sphnix/Rock Rivers turned to stone/Cleopatra's appears *'Amelia Von Butch:' Let me go! *'Shaggy Rogers:' They got Dr. Von Butch, and her gruesome twosome. * * * * * * * * '''Cleopatra:' You're greed has brought you far and though many dangers to look upon my golden beauty. Now you shall receive what you came for! (Her mask splits apart reveling a hideous mummified face) * Amelia von Butch: (Trying to escape) No, it can't end like this for me! If you let me go I-I-I promise I'll stop treasure hunting forever, I'll open an Orphanage, I'll save the Rain Forrest, I'll recycle! * Cleopatra: (Look Amelia straight with her hideous face) It is too late for that now! Final Battle * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!! * Shaggy Rogers: And like, Shaggy too!! * - * - * Cassidy: Go Houndour! * Butch: Go Hitmontop! Cleopatra's Mummy revealed * Daphne Blake: It's Cleopatra! Look out! * Fred Jones: I don't know, Daphne. She looks pretty washed up to me. (???) * Everyone: Velma?! * Sunset Shimmer: Cleopatra's mummy was Velma the whole time!? * Human Pinkie Pie: You guys didn't know that? (Sunset Shimmer's face turn red in anger) * Tino Tonitini: '''Calm down, Sunset. * '''Velma DInkley: Okay, Scooby, okay. * Voice: Velma! (???) * Velma Dinkley: Prince Omar! *'Prince Omar:' We did it, Velma. We did it! * Starlight Glimmer: '''I knew we can do it! * - * - * '''Sci-Twi: Why would Velma do such a thing? Ending (At the Sphinx, it was nighttime and fireworks were shown up to the sky) *'Fred Jones:' Well, that oughta hold it for another few thousand years. *- *- *'Amahl Ali Akbar:' You should be proud Velma. You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world. *'Velma Dinkley:' I just had a small part of the work. *'Prince Omar:' *- *- *- *'Prince Omar:' You know, I think it looks better that way. (They laugh) *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, Egypt is saved, the Nile River is back, And Von butch and her goons are now in prison. And I'm sure we had a great time here in Egypt, and who knows what our next adventure will be, as long it is with my friends, and no mummies. Later days! *'''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts